PERSONA 4 NAOTO Y RISE
by nanofate assault
Summary: cuenta sobre la vida diaria de Naoto y Rise como parejas aun en la secundaria , tambien sobre sus amigos y lo que puede pasar dentro del televisor .Puede pasar todo tipo de cosas (Parejas Naoto S. y Rise K.) PASEN Y LEEAN ...YURI


ADVERTENCIA TIENE CONTENIDO YURI SI NO LES GUSTA POR FAVOR NO LEER

ESTA HISTORIA TRATA SOBRE NAOTO Y RISE

…...

Una chica con el pelo marrón con dos cletas con risos, una blusa de color anaranjada y de abajo de esa una blanca con una enagua y unos zapatos de color café entro en una cabaña le jada un poco de Ibana

Pov Rise

Caminando de un lado a otro viendo haber si todo estaba listo en la cabaña que se encuentra localizada a fuera de ibana, para cuando llegaran mis sempais los cuales extraño mucho ya que se encuentran muy ocupados ya que es su ultimo año y tienen que estudiar para sus exámenes de admisión para entrar a una Universidad así que solo cuando hacemos pequeñas reuniones nos reunimos todos y cuando nos vemos en el colegio , excepto por kanji ,Teddiey Naoto que nos vemos casi todos los días y ahora mas ya que las clases comienzas en pocos días y que en vez de cuando vamos a junes haber a Teddie . Me pongo algo nerviosa y me sonrojo al pensar que pasare más tiempo con Naoto-kun y quiero que ella abra su corazón ante mí y que no tenga miedo ya que ella es un apuesto detective ,cuando la abraso su cuerpo es cálido y su sonrojo y personalidad están encantadoramente linda y genial aunque ella sigue confundido aun después de lo que paso en Ibana con su persona si es niña o niño, pero para mí cualquiera de ambos está bien , también que se ha vuelto distante conmigo aunque yo creo que se la razón de eso *me siento en una de las sillas que hay* solo en pensar me saca una sonrisa , ha, pero también me pongo algo feliz porque veré a kanji, me comienzo a mecer en la sillas . Por estar tanto metido en mi mente que no me di cuenta que alguien se acerco a mi por la espalda tocando mi hombro lo que me asusta y causa que me caiga hacia atrás así que cierro los ojos esperando el duro y frio piso en mi rostro, pero no sentí el duro y frio piso más bien siento como dos brazos delgados, pero fuertes están en mis cintura

-kujikawa san estas bien?-esa voz

-Suspiro-si gracias a ti Naoto kun , pero ya te e dicho que me llames por mi nombre –sonrió al ver que no a cambiado con su chaqueta y pantalones de cuadro color azul y con su boina que nunca le puede faltar , pero lo único que a cambiado es su tamaño ya me pasa de estatura

-c. claro Rise san-Me mira y se sonroja

-y también sin los miro y me incorporo

-colca su mano en la punta de su boina y la baja para que no pueda ver su rostro.

-sonrió-Una pregunta príncipe detective, como entraste-curiosa

-Eso es fácil de responder-levanta su boina y me mira-te llame tres veces como no contestaste así intente abrir la puerta la cual por cierto está abierta-me mira serio-usted sabe que alguien aparte de mi y los demás pudo entrar y hacerte algo?

-Ha, bueno yo -agacho -estoy tan emocionada de que nos vamos a reunir con nuestros senpais que se me olvido cerrar la puerta.

-suspira-bueno por lo menos fui yo y no algún extraño o algún fan tuyo loco-levanta una ceja-y los demás?-comienza a mirar a los lados

-Bueno los senpais y Kanji me llamaron que están tomando el tren para venir y usted por qué llego antes?-curiosa

-Entiendo-se acomoda la boina -Bueno acabo de terminar un caso -mira a otro lado- y después de hacer el papeleo me vine para acá, pero parece que llegue muy temprano no?

-Niego-así no tendré que esperarlos sola-me acerco y paso mis brazos por su brazo girándome de ella-quieres conocer el lugar si-le hago ojitos

-mira para otro lado ocultando el sonrojo lo que saca una pequeña sonrisa de -

-Bien y además quería dar un paseo, pero me recordé que mis fans pueden estar por todos lados y no de los buenos-me rio bajito

-Creo que tienes razón -Naoto kun empieza a caminar hacia la salida y yo la sigo muy contenta.

Después de caminar un rato por un pequeño bosque húmedo nos detenemos en un lago que hay, por un rato nos quedamos viendo el lago , miro de reojo a Naoto kun me sorprendo al ver su rostro delicado, serio y sus ojos azules me encanta ese rostro *la abraso más fuerte y sonrió.

-Están pacifico no lo crea Naoto-me acorruco en su hombro y suspiro

t. tienes razón-mirando hacia otro lado

-Mou, eres tan tierna cuando se sonroja-me aparto de su brazo y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia delante hasta quede en la orilla de un barranco-Naoto puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ha, claro -Naoto kun da un paso para adelante-

-Porque se ha vuelto tan distante conmigo-agacho la cabeza esperando su respuesta-

-Naoto abre los ojos de golpe y da un paso hacia atrás-ah, lo ago.-tomo la punta de su boina y la

-Si , vez le que te digo no quieres decirme cual es el problema ,porque estas así conmigo-agacho mi cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos

-ha-suspira-yo no quiero meterme entre Yosuke senpai y yi Rise san-dice en susurro

-Me sorprendo y giro resbalando con el césped húmedo provocando mi caída hacia tras -haa-cierro los ojos

-Rise-siento como Naoto pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me da vuelta haciendo que ella reciba todo los golpes hasta llegar al -gime de dolor

-ha-me incorporo sentándome en su estomago-e. Estas bien Naoto kun-la miro preocupada

-Ha si-me sonríe pesadamente, hasta que un hilo de sangre baja por su frente.

no mira-paso mi dedo por su frente y se lo enseño-por qué?

-Porque, qué?-me mira confundida

-Po que me protegiste-siento como mis lagrimas empiezan a salir -y por qué estas distante y me dices que no quieres interponerte entre yu senpai y mi

-Porque yo -lleva sus manos a mi rostro y comienza a limpiar las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos y se sonroja a. amo-lo susurra para que yo no pueda oírla ,pero la escuche lo que me causa una gran alegría y siento como mi pecho brinda de alegría

-ella me mira sorprendida de seguro por que escuche lo que me digo.

-Naoto kun , baja su boina cubriéndose su , quiere estar entre ustedes dos

-coloco mis manos en sus mejillas y mevanto su rostro-Entre sempai y mi no hay nada solo amistad Naoto kun-

Enserió-asiento y ella se sonroja fuertemente y mira hacia otro lado

-Sabes porque Príncipe detective?-sonrió

-me aun sin verme

-No es usted un gran detective y no puede resolver este caso tan fácil-

-No todos los casos se pueden resolver hasta eso yo lo sé y más si son de los sentimientos-me mira

-Bueno te lo diré con una condición -Naoto kun asiente-que debe responder me con la verdad-

-Está bien-me mira con atención

-Porque yo estoy enamorada de un inteligente, amable, y debajo de su comportamiento frío, sé que es una verdadera buena personas y un muy buen detective

-Sonrió al ver que su sonrojo es más me quieres aun cuando quiero ser un hombre, pero soy mujer.

-Déjame decirte que eres muy guapo y muy hermosa y eso no va a cambiar nada de mi decisión –llevo mis manos quitándole su boina y colocándomela en mi cabeza –yo te amo como tú eres Naoto kun-comienzo acariciar su corto cabello color azul.

-Ella se me queda viendo sorprendida mente- Rise ... No sé qué será de nosotros después de todo esto es dicho y hecho, pero no voy a ocultarte nada más. Por lo que ahora te pregunto una pregunta: ¿me aceptarás, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, como el que ustedes llaman amante "?

-me vuelvo abrasar a ella-Usted ya debe de saber mi respuesta no-levanto un poco mi rostro para que nuestros labios se rosen entre ellos-te amo

-También te amo Rise kujikawa –Naoto sonire y cierra la brecha que hay entre nuestros labios, veo como ella cierra los ojos y yo ago lo mismo disfrutando del hermoso beso y sintiendo esos suaves labios con los míos, siento mis mejillas que comienzas a calentarse, nos apartamos lentamente para recuperar el aire perdido.-Bueno eso quiere decir que somos parejas –aparta la mos …

-La miro y aseinto-claro somos novia y novio –me levanto y me pongo de pie extendiendo me mano hacia Noato

-toma mi mano y se levanta-gracias, pero me de volverías mi boina-extiende su mano hacia mí.

-He-sonrió con picaridad-no te gusta cómo se me ve-coloco mis manos detrás de mi espalda-

queda bien, pero ese no es el punto-me mira con un sonrojo aun con su mano extendida

-Mou , bien te la daré-me quito la boina y se la extiendo, pero antes de entregársela salgo corriendo-pero tienes que atraparme-

-O .oye Rise-Naoto sale corriendo detrás de mi-E. espera

Sin fijarme corremos hasta llegar a la cabaña me doy la vuelta y sorprendiéndome al ver Naoto al frente de mi jadiando.

-Ha, ha-me mira-e. eres rápida

era una idol que tener una condición muy bueno no-sonrió y respiro agitadamente

veo-me sonríe de medio darás mi gorra-acerca su mano para tratan de quitármela.

-Mueve la malo alejando la boina de Naoto kun-Te la daré con una condición-

condición Rise?-me mira a los ojos

-Quiero que me des un beso-sonrió

solo un beso verdad y luego me la devolverás su-solo -se acerca a mí y meda un beso en la .-me sonrojo al sentir sus labios suaves en mi mejilla

-Mou hay no Naoto kun-inflo mis mejillas-es aquí-coloco uno de mis dedos en mi labio y la miro-

labios-agacha la -

-No pasa nada además ahora somos una pareja no?-me acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-No tengas vergüenza o miedo al besarme -me sonrojo mas al sentir nuestros labios rosándose entre ellos

te prometo nada Rise-cierra la brecha que hay entre nuestros labios causando un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, sonrio entre el beso al saber que Naoto debe de sentirse de la misma manera y que tiene un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas-mm-paso mis brazos por su cuello y Naoto pasa sus brazos por mi cintura.

Por estar metidas tanto en el beso no nos dimos cuenta que los demás había llegado y nos estaban viendo hasta que Yu senpai empieza a toser

-Cof,Cof-escuchamos a alguien toser así que nos apartamos de golpe y los volvemos a ver-Hola chicas-Yu senapi nos sonríe y los demás también , pero algo confundidos

-Ha -Naoto agacha la cabeza-

-Bueno creo que todas formas tarde o temprano lo sabrían no?-coloco la boina en su cabeza y paso mis brazos por su brazo- Naoto kun y yo somos pareja-

-Como que pareja?-dice Yosuke el heredero de jume

-es decir son novia y novia-dice chie mirando a Yukiko

-No sería más bien como novio y novia-dice Yukiko

-Pero Naoto y Rise son mujeres no?-kanji con un sonrojo

-Pero recuerden que a Naoto se viste como hombre y quiere ser un hombre-dice Teddie con su sonrisa-

Naoto agacha la cabeza, creo que es por la vergüenza o por otra cosa. Yu senpai nota la incomodes

-Felicidades Naoto kun y Rise-nos sonríe y los demás nos mira-Estoy feliz que por fin digan sus sentimientos y tienen todo mi apoyo para cualquier cosa-

-Senpai- sonrió y corro hacia el pasando mis brazos por su brazo- gracias

-Naoto levanta la cabeza y asiente- senpai

-mm-asiente Yukiko y chie-tienes nuestro apoyo-dicen el unisón

-Ha, también del mío,-sonríe Yosuke

f. felicidades-kanji mira hacia otro lado-

-Mou ya no podre salir con Rise kuma- teddie triste

-Haa, tienes razon-dice preocupado Yosuke y mira Naoto-suertudo-mira Kanji-lo siento por ti

-C...Cállate -Kanji grita y mira de reojo a Naoto sonrojá -camina hacia a Naoto y la mira-estas lastimada.

-Lastimada?-confundida abre los ojos recordando-ha , es cierto fue por caerme en ese barranco-

-Espera caíste de un barranco y aun sigues viva-chie se aserca Naoto-hombre si que eres resistente-golpea la espalda de Naoto

-Auch-cierra los duele un poco-

-Entonces hay que curarle las heridas-yui senpai se acerca a Naoto-

-No tienen por qué lo haré yo misma -comienza a caminar hacia la casa-siempre e tratado mis propias heridas

-De que hablas?-le digo.-

-El trabajo de detective no es tan fácil -sonríe de medio lado-

Todos los presentes hasta mi la vemos algo preocupada y caminamos con ella hacia entro. Después de unas cuantas protestas de Naoto , por fin me dejo ayudarle a curarle las heridas , lo que me sorprendió fue que saco un mini botequín de su chaqueta.

-Listo-sonrió al ver la herida del frente-

-No deberías de ponerle una curita kuma-teddie nos miras

-Curita? -Naoto lo mira-así estoy bien

-Kanji se acerca y me extiende un curita de color amarillo y en el centro un oso azul-Utliza -mira hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-Gracias-Naoto y yo dijimos al unicion

Coloco la curita en su herida de la frente y le planto un beso , lo que le causa un sonrojo de Naoto y unos cuantos awwwww y suspiros por los demás.

Después de platicar unas cosas y como nos a ido, comenzamos a preparar la comida. Después de echa nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente y conversar.

-Ha se me olvidaba-Naoto nos mira

-Que pasa Naoto kun-la miro preocupada

-No es nada malo -me sonríe de medio lado-es que me recordé que uno de mis clientes me invito ir a la playa y quedarme en su hotel los días que quiera o con los que quiera

-grita chie y Yosuke-

-si , pero lo rechace-viendo su comida

-Y esi por que si podemos sabe?-pregunta Yu senpai

-Por que prefiero hacer esas cosas con ustedes aunque no las vea divertidas, o nunca las e hecho-agacha la cabeza.

-Tranquila si-Kanji se sonroja

-Bueno, pero la cliente me dijo que si me sentía solo podía llevar los amigos que quería todo pagado

-QUE?-dijimos todos al unción

-No quieren venir?-nos mira un poco confundida

-Claro que si-dijimos de nuevo en unisón

veo-sonríe levemente

-Asi podre ver a las chicas en traje de baño- Yosuke se sonroja

-Tienes razón kuma-cierra los ojos y tiene una fantasía

-T .traje de baño-kanji mira a Naoto y comienza a sangrar la Nariz-

-Traje de baño-sonrió y miro a Naoto kun y Naoto me mira-

-Qué pasa?-me mira confundida

-Nada-me acerco a su oído y le susurro- solo que quiero mostrarte mi traje de baño de dos piezas-me alejo y veo su sonrojo

-ha, yo-mira a otro lado.

Después de discutir lo que llevaremos a la playa y que iríamos pasado mañana a disfrutar nuestras últimas vacaciones que mejor manera de aprovechar que ir a la playa, quisiera ver a Naoto en traje de baño, pero sé que eso no ocurrirá y que importa me conformo con que ella este conmigo. Ya es de noche así que nos decidimos ir a dormir, el único problema es que esta cabaña tiene apenas tiene cuatro habitaciones cada uno consta con dos camas excepto uno de ellas asi que decidimos que Naoto y yo dormiríamos en esa habitación, chie y Yukiko senpais dormirían en la otras, teddie y Kanji en la tercera y Yusoke y Yu senapi en la cuarta. Después de bromas y juegos nos dijimos a las habitaciones con las maletas que trajimos para cambiarnos y dormir. La ultima en entrar fue Naoto kun cerrando la puerta para que ningún chico entre , si que sonrió juguetonamente.

-Naoto kun-ella me mira -

-Que sucede Rise?- Naoto empieza quitarse la chaqueta

-Gracias por invitarnos a la playa-me empiezo a quitar la blusa dejando mi abdomen bien marcado a la vista de Naoto lo que le causa un sonrojo

-Mira hacia otro lado y baja su nada -sonrió al ver lo que hace.

Me terminó de cambiar por una pijama de dos piezas consiste de una blusa de manga larga y un short quito mis dos colas de mi cabello y muevo mi cabeza para desordenarlos .Observo como Naoto empieza quitarse la camisa hasta quedar con las vendas que cubren sus senos me sonrojo levemente y se coloca una blusa blanca , se quita el pantalón solo quedando solo en un bóxer de color negro lo que me sorprendió verla con unos bóxer y no con bragas como otra chica , pero recuerdo que Naoto es como un chico *sonrió* Naoto se coloca un buzo para dormir , se quita la boina y la deja en la mesa de noche.

-Bueno hora de dormir Rise -levanta sabanas y se mete en la cama

-Claro y más si tengo a quien abrasar-me meto y me acerco a ella colocando mi cabeza en su pecho

-lleva sus manos a mi cabello y lo acaricia-Sabes que esto de ser pareja es nuevo para mi

-Lo sé y para mí también-cierro los ojos disfrutando del calor de Naoto kun

-Así que te pido que me aguantes hasta que sepa cómo ser una pareja.-solo asiento

-Tranquila yo te enseñare o iremos aprendiendo juntas si-abro mis ojos y miro sus ojos azules-Te amo-me acerco mis labios a los suyos

-También te amo-sonríe y me besa tiernamente -mm-después de un rato se separa-ahora a dormir si-cierra los ojos y paso un brazo por mi cintura

-Claro-cierro los ojos y me acorruco en su pecho-mmm

Nos quedamos profundamente hasta que la mañana llego ,asi que tuvimos que levantarnos y volver a Ibana para prepararnos para nuestro viaje de la playa

…...

Gracias por leer es mi primer Fanfiction de esta pareja, me encanta mucho Naoto es mi preferida de todas las persona que existen y pensé que sería una linda pareja con Rise es algo extraño , pero aun así es una linda pareja . Mas adelante abra mas acción

Espero que les allá gustado este cap y actualizare pronto , perdón por la ortografía

ESTA HISTORIA TRATA SOBRE NAOTO Y RISE,

Espero sus cometarios…acepto dudas o sugerencias


End file.
